April Fools
by hopekies
Summary: Apa saja yang terjadi pada BTS saat April Fools hari ini? Ficlet/oneshot. [ BTS Fanfiction / pair : VHOPE/HOPEV]
**Title : APRIL FOOLS**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfic gaje ini terinspirasi dari kelakuan BTS di APRIL FOOLS ini. Dan nggak nyangka aja ada moment VHOPE yang terselipkan wkwk.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sikron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Sejak tadi malam dorm Bangtan sangat ramai. Semua sibuk dengan memainkan _gadget_ masing-masing. Misalnya pada kamar Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin yang kebetulan satu kamar. Disana terlihat Hoseok yang sibuk berkutik dengan laptopnya dan Jimin yang berada dikasur atas tak lepas dari tawanya yang cukup keras. Apa yang dilakukan alien kita?

"Hyung-ah" panggilnya ditengah kesibukan Hoseok.

"Kenapa Tae-ya?" tanya Hoseok tanpa menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bosan. Semua orang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Bahkan ketika aku bermain dikamar Jungkook aku malah diusir oleh Namjoon hyung" jawabnya mendesah frustasi.

"Lihatlah Tae. Sekarang memang sudah tengah malam" balas Hoseok.

"Ntahlah hyung. Bahkan kau juga mengacuhkanku" ucapnya sambil menarik selimut dikasurnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Hoseok tidak mendapat jawaban. Diapun beralih ke kasur Taehyung. Menggoyang-goyangkan Taehyung namun alien itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Ini semua salahmu Hyung…" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa salahku?" Hoseok bertanya balik.

"Ntahlah. Kurasa dia marah karenamu" nada Jimin mendatar. Sesekali dia tertawa melihat ponsel putih kesayangannya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau jaga dia Jimin-ah"

Jimin hanya berdeham dalam diam.

.

.

.

Esoknya dia terbangun akibat gorden kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar hingga sinar matahari dapat masuk melalui celah-celah fentilasi kamar itu.

"Eungghhh" ucap Taehyung sambil menggeliat. Dia mengerjap sebelum sadar sepenuhnya. Lalu dia meraih ponsel kesayangannya dengan wallpaper fotonya bersama kekasihnya itu. Senyumnya sedikit menggembang dipagi ini meskipun sedikit kesal ulah Hoseok akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa kekasihnya itu sedikit menghindarinya ntah karena apa.

Setelah kesadarannya cukup penuh diapun mencoba membuka sosial media ' _twitter_ ' BTS dengan semua member. Dia melihat postingan semalam dan foto profil yang diganti foto kekasihnya dengan salah satu hyung-nya itu, Min Yoongi atau Suga Hyung. Dia membulatkan matanya sempurna dan segera me-refresh mungkin dia belum terlalu sadar.

Tiba-tiba Jimin masuk kamar dengan wajah yang cukup masam dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Lihatlah ulah kekasih kita di akun twitter. Aku baru tadi tadi pagi. Sekarang aku sedang men-diamkan Yoongi hyung" balasnya dengan kesal.

' _jadi itu benar? Tunggu pembalasanku Jung Hoseok_ ' ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, sekarang kau coba mempercepat larinya kuda yang kau tunggangi itu. Pukul saja pantatnya dengan tongkat yang kau bawa. Tapi hati-hati ya" ucap instruktur berkudanya. Ya, karena drama yang dimainkan Taehyung zaman kerajaan mengharuskannya bisa menunggang kuda.

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya

"Manajer hyung, tolong rekam aku saat menunggang. Aku ingin menujukkan pada Army tentang kemajuanku akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya disertai cengiran khas-nya.

"Baiklah"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga tolong rekam aku hyung" ucapnya member instruksi pada manajernya.

Setelah selesai Manajer memberikan ponsel padanya lagi.

"Lihatlah akun twitter. Hyung-hyungmu sedang berulah. Apa kau akan diam saja?" tanya sang manajer hanya dibalas cengiran lagi dari Taehyung.

Sebelumnya dia telah mengirim pesan kakao pada kekasih kesayangannya itu

 ** _From : Taehyungie_**

 ** _On twitter sekarang._**

 ** _Aku akan menunjukkan aegyo ku padamu hyung._**

 ** _*emoticon peluk*_**

Setelah mendapat pesannya sudah di baca oleh kekasihnya, kini dia mulai mengetik beberapa kata dan memosting video berkudanya di akun twitter milik BTS. Tak lupa mengganti foto profil dan dan header gambar kuda yang ditunggangi tadi.

 ** _From : Hosiki_**

 ** _Kau sangat lucu.. kurasa sekarang kau bukan spesies alien lagi_**

 ** _*emoticon tertawa terbahak*_**

 ** _reply Hosiki :_**

 ** _Alien ini sekarang bereformasi menjadi kuda sepertimu._**

Balasnya dengan senyum kotak yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Lalu dia membuka akun twitter BTS dan melihat kekasihnya memosting chat awal pada kekasihnya itu. Rona merah muncul dari pipinya lagi.

 _ **Taehyungie** : Hyung, apa yang kau upload di akun twitter._

 _ **Hosiki** : Kenapa? Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya ingin menujukkan VHOPE juga ada._

 _ **Taehyungie** : *emot cium*_

 _ **Hosiki** : Maafkan aku sering mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini Tae._

 _ **Hosiki** : *emot peluk*_

 _ **Taehyungie** : Aku mengerti hyung, kau dan Yoongi sedang sibuk menyiapkan lagu yang dimasukkan di comeback kita nanti._

 _ **Hosiki** : Aku menyayangimu Tae. Saranghae alienkuuuu_

 _ **Taehyungie** : Aku juga hyung. Nado Kuda liarkuuu_

Manajer Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng melihat perubahan sikap Taehyung. Saat di dorm dia terlihat sangat kesal dan sekarang dia tersenyum-senyum memandang benda yang bernama ponsel itu.

"Instruktur mencarimu. Kau harus melanjutkan latihanmu lagi Tae-ya"

Taehyung menoleh keatas menatap manajer sambil mengembangkan senyum kotaknya "Baiklah hyung. Aku harus akrab dengan saudara Hosiki hyung"

Diapun berlari kearah instruktur sambil terus mengembangkan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ga jelas kan? Hehe memang..**

 **Sedikit menghibur diri mendengar Kai-Stal yang dikabarkan date hari ini. Bingung juga gimana ini perasaan. Kedua itu biasku tapi masih ga rela *peluk Taehyung* (?)**

 **Terima kasih kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic gajelas ini.**

 **Mind to reviews?**


End file.
